1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a coated article and a method of making the coated article.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnesium alloys are widely used for their properties of lightweight and good heat dispersion. However, magnesium alloys are highly chemically active, and easily oxidized. The oxidants are loose, and the magnesium alloys are easily corroded in moisture including electrolytes. Thus, magnesium alloys need to have a surface treatment before being used. A typical surface treatment method for magnesium alloys is Physical vapor deposition (PVD). However, a film formed on the magnesium alloy by PVD is not density enough to effectively prevent the magnesium alloys from corrosion.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.